


Invitation

by Moonsetta



Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics)
Genre: Gen, non-civilian, superheros only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Investigating a case tied to the Underworld and blamed on the Riddler, the Dynamic Duo have just tracked down the real criminal. However, with the appearance of the Man of Steel, Batman has to face one thing he has been ignoring, The Justice League.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Just a practice writing superheroes w/o their civilian IDs.

The safe was empty for one, he should've noticed that. He probably did, but he hadn't cared much in that moment. He had only wanted to break the guards' jaw. Who knew one of the Penguin's guys could be so chatty? No wonder he had been put on guard duty. Across the large, room sized, silver glazed and gold embedded safe, was a green envelope with a purple question mark that the young hero immediately noticed, as it had a habit in this particular situation to stand out from its rich background. Masked blue eyes closed in a momentary weariness before reopening and the young one took a deep breath, that one guy had landed a fast one on his left rib and it hurt to breathe.

"It's the Riddler," the young hero said reportedly, turning at the sound of the other approaching him from the empty safe's doorway and pulling at his yellow cape distractedly with a green gloved hand.

They had been on this same case for four days! At first, it was good sport, now it was just irritating, and tiring!

"It's the Penguin Robin, begin to learn your adversaries' ways," a voice from the distant, bat-shaped shadow corrected and informed.

An eyebrow behind the domino mask rose, "How do you know?"

The taller figure swept across the titanium floor of the safe and gave a passing glance at a discarded wrapper from a sweet that the guard had been eating while closing the safe. When he reached the taped up envelope, the man tore it from the wall with a sharp movement,, leaving the tape behind on the wall before turning around, to read it while facing his protégé.

"How much dirt is in a hole that's 200 feet deep and 3 acres wide?"

"Oh please Batman, if it's a hole, there's nothing in it!"

"Exactly."

The masked eye rose in confusion following Gotham's Dark Knight back towards the open doorway of the safe for the span of three seconds before the boy jogged a bit to catch up.

"The Penguin's been losing territory to Black Mask, and as of late, very excessively."

As the two exited the safe, the brightly clothed child glanced back, "If Penguin's behind this, shouldn't that have been a trap for us?"

Batman reached for his utility belt and withdrew a breathing mask and his partner was quick to copy him as the two exited the room and began their trek down a long, brightly lit hallway.

"I already closed off the vents that were going to expel gas into the safe."

The bird glanced up quickly at his mentor before adjusting the mask on his face slightly, "Is that why you had me take the door apart too?"

"You're learning," the elder said as the two heroes stopped in front of the door to the bank president's office.

"So what happened to the gas?"

The thin, but large wooden door was split in two under the Dark Knight's boot. Inside, a purple hued gas was dissolving into the air and when it cleared Batman could only mentally nod as he spotted Oswald Cobblepot at the large cherry wood desk, slumped over one of his umbrellas that just had to be stabbing him in the ribs very painfully. The younger hero stepped forward and rolled over one of the numerous henchmen on the ground with his boot. Yep, they were all out. Robin glanced up as his mentor walked across the room and scooped up a small remote device from the desk. Hm, must have been the control switch for the gas.

"Why do you always have to be right?" Robin muttered.

His mentor said nothing.

"Get used to it kid, he usually is."

Both heroes turned and the elder frowned at the sight, "Superman."

Yes, there the Kryptonian was stan-uh floating a few feet in from the doorway.

Though the Dark Knight of Gotham city was known for his scowl, this one was a little deeper than the expression the Boy Wonder and Man of Steel normally saw.

"Is it safe to assume that you're not here looking for someone's lost pet?"

Superman's expression switched from fake smile, to frown, to real smile, to fake frown and every degree of expressions between them before landing on his feet, not fearing the gas still in the air given his alien heritage made him immune to its effects. The youngest hero treaded across the room to stand by Batman's side, waiting for orders.

"I wanted to talk to you, about the League-"

Batman might of taken the time to bite his lip and be kind enough to say no thank you, but instead his reaction was instant, "No."

Superman's expression fell, "But-"

The Dark Knight started forward, walking around the alien and talking back only to call his partner to his side, who continued saying nothing as he strode along beside him. As soon as the two reached the street, they were given just enough time to get into the Batmobile before the cops arrived. Robin reached to take off his oxygen mask when a black gloved hand stopped him.

"What?"

"Leave it on, the gas is clinging to our suits, it will affect you if you remove the mask."

Figures. Leave the place and you're still not safe.

The Boy Wonder rolled his eyes and then turned his head sharply at a sound in the distance.

"Batman?"

"I know," the elder spoke calmly, one hand removing itself from the steering wheel and pressing a button on the dashboard.

Yes, he knew that the alien had been following them for some time.

"Need something?"

Superman was easily keeping up with the famed vehicle and spoke rapidly, "Look the members of the JLA have talked and we-"

Batman cut him off, "Not interested. Now leave before you attract too much attention."

With that, the top of the Batmobile closed, velocity of said vehicle increased and Superman stopped as he watched the car disappear into the distance of the outskirts of Gotham City. He shook his head and then looked to the night sky, thinking back to squamous and elongated memories for a long minute before he flew strait up into the sky, counting the seconds he needed to pass through the Troposphere and Stratosphere. It wasn't long before he was in space, eyeing a familiar, orbiting satellite.

The Watchtower.

What would he tell the others about Batman?

Well, to borrow a quote from the Amazonian princess, Hera help him.


End file.
